


Class is in Session

by pearl_zero



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Post-Henry Stickmin Series: Completing the Mission, Revenged Ending | R (Henry Stickmin), Special BROvert Ops Ending | SBO (Henry Stickmin), Sven Svensson Is Sniped, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_zero/pseuds/pearl_zero
Summary: Short drabbles about angst, fluff, and a few about a rip off character named Lupin the 19th.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Lupin 19 & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin & Charles Calvin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Lupin the 19th and the Bubblegum Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Lupin the 19th is a character from a rip-off game in Henry Stickmin. A corner of the Simphat Discord Server decided, "Yeah, he's baby," and I was included in that.
> 
> A short drabble about them eating ice cream! Thank you @Coelpts, or Chief, for beta-reading this! Massive POG to you, my good sir.
> 
> Massive POG to the lupin discord server for somehow making Lupin 19 so baby that I couldn't write fluff. You guys are stinky, go eat hot chip and lie.

Lupin the 19th was in quite a sticky situation, currently, and it had to do with those three troublesome people again.

"Explain to me again what we're doing here," Lupin leans against the pink counter, white spirling into patterns on the side. He narrows his eyes at Ellie Rose, who is currently talking to the lady behind the counter. "You're giving me the vaguest explanations," 

'It's-- we're getting ice cream, Lupin,' Henry signs to him, smiling softy, like that explains a thing. Lupin doesn't know what ice cream is, all he knows is that he smells the sickly sweet stench of lots and lots of sugar. Lupin taps his fingers against the counter and hums in acknowledgement and a bit of annoyance.

"Yes, yes, you've said that, but I'm not asking-- Charles," Lupin decides, turning over to his headphone-wearing friend, much to Henry's dismay.

"Yeah, Lupin?" Charles says, looking over the displays of what Lupin assumes to be ice cream under the counter, concealed behind glass. Charles is humming some kind of tune that Lupin doesn't know, but Lupin continues his question anyway.

"Charles, what are we doing here?" Lupin asks, a bit tiredly, just wanting to get a straight answer. Of course they were here to buy ice cream, whatever that was, Lupin just didn't know why he was here with the three.

Lupin sighs when Charles looks at Lupin in confusion, saying what he has heard from Henry several times; "We're here to get ice cream." because yes, he's very aware that ice cream seems to be the subject of an ice cream parlor. That's probably what the things were for, but Lupin doesn't see the reason he should be here with these fools.

...Alright, maybe "fools" was a little bit harsh. Lupin corrects that to "troublemakers," because he knows they won't deny that.

Henry then chooses that time to tap on Lupin's arm and sign, "What flavor?" to Lupin, then pointing at the small displays of ice cream that Charles was previously looking at.

And, well, what the hell. Lupin supposes that the different colors were different flavors, but Lupin has no idea what they taste like. Hell no, Lupin isn't getting a nasty flavor because he made dumb assumptions, so he nods at Henry.

"Whatever you're having," he says, calmly, but for some reason Henry's smile fades a bit.

Troublemakers.

Ellie leads them to a table after playing for the ice cream; listening in, Lupin learns she ordered one serving of chocolate for herself, one serving of cookies and cream for Charles, and two orders of bubblegum. He guesses that was what he was having. 

Ellie shoves him a small bowl of the, "bubblegum ice cream," and sits down with Henry at her side, laughing with him about something.

Lupin makes the guess that he's supposed to sit near Charles, so he does just that, taking a seat in the long wooden chair right beside the pilot.

Charles blows on his ice cream before eating it, which earns a snicker from Henry and a laugh from Ellie, and Lupin raises an eyebrow at this. He guesses the ice cream is hot, even though that is a most misleading name. He scoops a bit of bubblegum ice cream into the plastic spoon he has been handed along with the ice cream and blows on it a bit before swallowing the entire thing in one go.

And holy shit, it's so cold. Lupin makes a vague choking sound and narrows his eyes at Charles, who is too distracted in eating his ice cream to notice Lupin's very obvious suffering. Henry notices though, and muffles giggles into his hand. Lupin notices and shifts his gaze to Henry who, upon seeing Lupin, only giggles harder.

Well, Lupin doesn't think this is very funny.

The ice cream is actually pretty nice under the freezing temperature, he realizes, after taking a few more small bites of it. It's cold, yes, but it's good. Charles and Ellie laugh about things Lupin doesn't quite understand, and it seemed Henry, to a degree, doesn't understand most of it either, since he looks back at Lupin with a shrug.

Walking out of the shop and back to the government issued apartment complex they had been assigned was easier than Lupin expected. Honestly, he thought he would be bombarded with questions like every other time the troublemakers brought Lupin to other exotic places. This time, the walk is filled with chatter and jokes and no questions at all.

Henry taps on his shoulder when they get to the building and signs a quick, "That was your first time trying ice cream, huh?" before heading to his apartment.

All in all, it's a very fine afternoon.


	2. Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short prompt I got from the Simphat Discord Server. Features Character Death and Burt.

The launch had been a bust.

Some guy named Henry Stickmin and another named Charles Calvin had come onto the ship while they were about to launch and cancelled the entire thing, locking everyone inside so they could be arrested.

It was a bust, Burt thinks, kicking the dirt in front of him while being lead to a cell. He had a trial coming up, but he honestly planned to immediately out himself as guilty. It's not like he wasn't, after all.

Burt wasn't worried that much, no, because he knew it would probably come to this one day. A lot of the toppats tried to be optimistic and prideful about everything, but Burt had planned ahead. He knew this wasn't going to work out, not in the long run, so he was shockingly prepared to get arrested when he couldn't barge his way out of his secluded communications office.

He was, though, worried about Sven, because there had been no news on him. And Burt knows he was the one operating the rocket ship, and the only was to get a full lock in was from the pilot's room.

He had no news on Sven, and even though he was a realist, he really tried to be optimistic. Sven was fine, probably. The government wouldn't be so ruthless to where they'd kill a toppat just to arrest the clan. They wouldn't.

Burt passes a few cells befire pressing his luck with the guard that's taking him to his cell.

"Any news on someone named Sven Svensson?" he asks, bluntly, knowing that any other conversation would probably end in him getting... sedated or something. 

The guard bites his lips and looks away before locking eyes with Burt, a bit of pain in his eyes. And isn't that weird? Because Sven isn't dead, Burt knows that.

"Sven Svensson?" the guard clarifies, to which Burt nods curtly.

"...He was sniped in the pilot's room. Didn't they tell you this?"

And no, they didn't fucking tell him shit, because Sven isn't dead.

Burt narrows his eyes at the guard and walks a bit faster, making the guard stumble to keep up with him.

Good, Burt thinks, because this guard had just lied to him. Sven isn't dead, he knows that. Sven is in a holding cell somewhere, he knows that. Sven isn't dead, the government wouldn't do that, Sven isn't dead.

Burt is usually a realist, but today, he's a liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hunfhhhhh pls know that this is SHORT and NOT BETA READ so dont expect greatness


	3. Death in November

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoet drabble about an AU where Right and Charles grew up together.

"You're never learning how to ride a bicycle," Righty teases, kicking the dirt next to Charles's bicycle that sits outside his house, chained up to a tree but never used.

"I don't need a bike to be a super cool pilot," Charles retorts, standing next to Righty and crossing his arms, playfully pouting. It's true, though; Charles hasn't attempted to ride a bike since he was three years old, and he was 8.

"Uh, yeah, you kind of do. Bikes help with, like, coordination or something," Righty stuffs his hands into his hoodie's pockets and rolls his eyes at Charles's babyish manner.

"Coordination isn't a word," Charles argues.

"Yes, it is," Righty replies.

\--

Charles moved.

Righty knows he shouldn't feel so angry, because this always happens; his friends move away and he's left with no one.

But this was Charles. The constant in his life, his best friend, his little bro. Righty wanted to blame someone, anyone, but all he could do was stand in front of Charles's house and kick the old dirt.

"Fuck", he says, and almost cries, because Charles would've told him not to have such a potty mouth.

Shit. Dealing with this was hard.

\--

The space station had blown up.

It had taken out most of the clan, but Right had shielded him and Reginald. He knows that Sven and a few others had gotten out through escape pods.

He knows that someone in red headphones had sacrificed himself to save Henry Stickmin. 

Right thinks about Charles again, but shakes it off. It couldn't be the same person; there were so many people in the world with red headphones. And besides, Charles was a pilot for an airport or something. Not in the military.

Right shakes off his sense of deja vu. It was nothing.

\--

Charles is dead.

Right finds out when he's watching TV in an old apartment reserved for low-life criminals.

It's a news report. Charles Calvin reported dead from the orbital station explosion.

Right takes a shaky breath. He doesn't cry at first.

At first, he curls his knees up to his face and shakes, because god, Charles was dead. He'd indirectly killed Charles for a month now and didnt even know.

He's pretty sure Reg is talking to him, but shit, he can't really listen right now.

Charles is dead. Charles, his little brother. Charles, who couldn't ride a bike for the life of him. Charles, who was supposed to be alive and a pilot, not working for the government. 

He was never supposed to see Charles again, and now he never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE ISNT BETA READ EITHER


	4. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble about amnesia Reginald.

Reginald Copperbottom. That's his name.

He doesn't know a thing after that.

There's a man next to him with a red mustache and half of his face is robotic. He's holding Reginald's hand, for some reason. It may be the same reason that Reginald is currently sitting on what seemed to be a hospital bed.

The woman with blonde hair says something to the man with a red mustache, something about memory problems and augmentations. Reginald doesn't really pay attention to that, because he's a bit too busy wondering where he is and who these people are.

The man with the red mustache is obviously getting angry, and the woman with the blonde hair is getting impatient. Reginald absentmindedly taps his fingers against his legs. He'll wait a bit for this arguement to mellow down before he gets answers.

\--

Right is a bit angry.

No, he's very angry.

Dr. Vinschpinsilstien told him about how Reginald would have amnesia from the space station's explosion, but Right doesn't get why she can't just fix his brain... or something. She specializes in augmentations. She gave Right his cybernetics. She should be able to do this.

He may have been more patient if she hadn't told him that Reg wouldn't remember a thing, except maybe his name. And a hard maybe that would be.

Reg wouldn't remember the clan, he wouldn't remember the explosion, he wouldn't remember Right--

Dr. Vinschpinsilstien is trying to explain that she couldn't modify Reg's memories because she doesn't have that kind of experience. Right signs and sits down besides Reg, who hasn't said a thing since he's waken up.

Looks like they couldn't count on him remembering his name.

\--

Reginald Copperbottom tugs on the man with the red mustache's sleeve.

"Hello?" Reginald tries, and then looks down in confusion. This was his voice. This was his voice, so why was he so shocked?

The man with the red mustache turns towards Reginald, a look of surprise on his face. Strange.

"My name is Reginald Copperbottom," Reginald starts, stretching out his hand.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOPE NO BETA-READ


	5. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble about Thomas beings Earrings's father during TCW.

Henry is back.

Thomas smiles, because Henry was back. He returned from whatever hell we was kept in, and he was back. He brought along some girl with red hair, but he hasn't seemed to acknowledge her yet. Which was a bit strange, but Thomas doesn't question it.

Henry was back! Reginald could give up his temporary leader title and return it back to Henry, because while Thomas thought Reginald was good at his job, Henry was as good as him.

Henry was back.

\--

This was hell.

Some girl had come and accused Henry Stickmin, the leader of the toppats, of abandoning her. Earrings knows that's against all kinds of rules in the leader's handbook.

She was very neutral towards Henry, as well; a lot of people, including her dad, forgot that Henry had to raid this entire base to get the leader position. And while that was cool and definitely proved his worth, it also ended in a bunch of toppats in medbay, and Right having to get cybernetics.

So the Ellie girl easily swayed her along with modt of the other toppats.

Except a few.

She hears her dad say something before she can yell about anything. And no, no, no, she knew this would probably happen, her dad was so stuck on Henry being this great leader when he really wasn't. 

Geoffrey says something as well, and shit, Geoffrey is actually a pretty cool guy, but he and her dad are so stuck on this dumb mindset that it's going to get them killed.

She can see her dad look to her for support. She can see it, see the way he glances at her longingly. And it would be so, so easy for her to just say something, anything, go with her dad and support Henry just so he wouldn't be ripped away from her.

But fuck.

Earrings doesn't want to die.

\--

She'd ignored him.

She'd stared him right in the face and said that Henry was a bad leader.

Earrings, his daughter, his number one supporter, had just left him to the sharks.

And he supposes that the sharks mean a pod on the airship with Henry, Geoffrey, and some guy named Dave, because that's where they were.

And he knows he'll never get to see her again, because she'll be thrown out as well. And obviously she cares about staying in the clan.

He knows, but he still feels so sad that he looked her in the eyes for some kind of support and she had turned him away.

Thomas is kind of upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA-READ!


	6. Cybernetic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer drabble about Revenged Henry who doesn't really get his revenge.

Henry is angry.

He's never felt such bad anger before, so he has to clutch onto whatever hospital bed he was on. He was so genuinely angry.

He supposes that Reginald had a pretty valid reason to throw him off the ship, but fuck, he was trying to prove himself-- he was trying so hard. He didn't even want leader position, not really, he just didn't want to work for the no-good government. But fuck, if it didn't make him a bit miffed that he had put his trust into Reginald only for him to throw him off the airship.

Henry is mad. He doesn't take in his surroundings because of how mad he is, instead opting to bury his hands in his face while laying on his back. He's so goddamn mad, and he knows he shouldn't be this upset. He knows he shouldn't be this upset; but he is, and he hates it.

A woman named Dr. Vinschpinsilstien introduces herself after he's calm enough to sit up. She works in military-grade augmentations, but she apparently dislikes the government a lot. She also hates the toppat clan, from what he's seen.

So that's great.

Henry is completely planning to storm the airship. He's really angry, and his impulse control is gone. He's purely running on absolute spite at this point. He won't die during the process, he knows that, but he might afterwards. Which might suck a bit, but it's a small price to pay for salvation.

Dr. Vinschpinsilstien stops him.

She says that it's not worth it and that they won't bother Henry anymore.

And Henry almost ignores her. He almost flies out of the boat himself.

But she's right; the toppats don't care about him. He was a temporary leader in a temporary position, and Reginald had his place back. Henry was just a placeholder so that the clan wouldn't be arrested.

And hell, if that doesn't make him even more angry, he doesn't know what will.

But she's right.

\--

"Dr. Vinschpinsilstien says that you need to pardon me," Henry says, sitting at a table with Galeforce at the other side.

"And if you don't," Henry starts, tapping hus fingers against the table rhythmically.

"She'll discontinue to serve you."

Henry knows this is a good deal for him. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien, he's learned, is the top cybernetic doctor in the entire United States. She doesn't serve the government, not really, but if they lose her, they lose all access to ood cybernetic gear.

Galeforce can't refuse. He doesn't.

Henry is officially Dr. Vinschpinsilstien's legal lab assistant.

\--

It's Reginald.

Apparently, some air force pilot named Charles Calvin had blown up the orbital space station for the price of his life. While that was definitely noble of him, Henry wasn't very grateful of it now.

Right Hand Man and Reginald Copperbottom are at the front of the ship. Reginald looks pretty banged up, and Henry guesses it's from the explosion. He's not particularly bothered by this; he's honestly seen worse people while working with Dr. Vinschpinsilstien.

No, he's worried about the anger that's bubbling up inside of him.

Reginald threw him off the airship and his Right Hand Man is asking Henry for help? Henry has half a mind not to laugh at their stupid worried faces right now.

Instead, he takes a deep breath and calms down. Don't attack. Act like they're just regular patients. Get Dr. Vinschpinsilstien.

It'll be fine.

\--

Right Hand Man tried to ask Henry questions about where he's been, but Henry shoot them down quick enough. He doesn't want to talk to these people, let alone help them, and he sincerely hopes Dr. Vinschpinsilstien doesn't want to, either.

He's sure Reginald is probably dead right now, but Dr. Vinschpinsilstien can fix that.

\--

When Reginald wakes up, Henry immediately tries to leave the room. Dr. Vinschpinsilstien, thank the gods, tells him to get her some supplies, so he has a decent excuse. He knows that there's a chance Right Hand Man will tell Reginald, but Henry doesn't care right now.

He's trying to fight the urge to punch them both in the face. 

It's not fair. They want his help after all this time, and he doesn't want to give it to them because of a grudge he has.

Honestly, he should've gotten over this months ago, but he doesn't because of how genuinely angry he still is at Reginald.

He should've gotten over this, but he doesn't want to. Somewhere in his mind, he wants to still be the toppat leader, but the majority of him likes staying with Dr. Vinschpinsilstien, so he doesn't get why he's feeling like this.

Deep breaths. It's fine. It's fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my longer drabbles but it isnt that long really! not beta-read


	7. Lupin 19 and the stuffed raccoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabble about a raccoon and Lupin 19.

Lupin is confused.

"...For me," he questions for the upth time, corssing his arms at his chest and raising his eyebrows. Somehow, this felt like a giant insult, and he really liked Charles. For being in the government, he was a sweet guy, but this was a little hurtful.

Charles holds out a fluffy raccoon that's about half the size of Lupin, nervously smiling and rubbing his hands behind his head sheepishly.

"Er, well..." He looks around the room like it will give him answers, and Lupin is more solidified on the point that this is a giant insult.

"It's... I-" Charles starts, not exactly knowing how to explain himself but gaining traction as he goes forward. "I had... had a plushie a few years ago for support, since beibg in the government is a... a surprisingly taxing job, y'know?" He laughs a bit, his voice shaking, and Lupin feels like a bit of a jerk for assuming the worst of his friend.

"You... I... They're really helpful, you know? Just having something soft to hold onto," he explains, moving his hands along with his words.

He holds the raccoon closer to Lupin, and Lupin kind of wants to hug Charles more than the raccoon, but decides that Charles would probably appreciate it if he took the raccoon more.

Lupin grabs onto the plushie (which is VERY soft), and brings it closer to his chest, making Charles's nervous energy disappear and his energetic energy brighten the room.

And wow, this is a really soft plushie. Lupin could honestly fall asleep with this toy, because it's really comforting and nice.

Charles proudly says, over Lupin's concealed snuggling, that the raccoon's name is Stinky. Lupin thinks that's a horrible name for a very good raccoon, so he replies that the raccoon is now dubbed as "Lupin 19th the Second." He assumes Charles will be a bit saddened at this, but Charles just grins more.

Lupin 19th the Second is. Very fluffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, more lupin 19! no, not beta-read!


End file.
